Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system comprising an image forming apparatus having a wireless communication unit which functions as an access point, and a terminal device for transmitting a print job to the image forming apparatus; an image forming apparatus and a terminal device which constitute the image forming system; and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium which stores a program for operating an information processing apparatus as the terminal device.
Description of Related Art
An access point of the wireless communication transmits a signal called as a beacon at intervals of the predetermined period, and notifies each terminal device of the existence of the access point. Because the beacon is always transmitted at intervals of the predetermined period even though the access point is not communicated with the terminal, the electric power is considerably consumed by the access point.
As a technology for saving the power consumption in the access point, for example, the following technology has been proposed. In the technology, the access point judges whether the terminal device which communicates with the access point is a mobile type of device or a stationary type of device, and changes the radio wave intensity of the beacon according to the above judgment result (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-281804). Because the stationary type of device is not moved, the radio wave intensity is set in accordance with the past communication history. On the other hand, because there is some possibility that the mobile type of device is moved away from the access point, the radio wave intensity is set to the upper limit or the maximum value in the past history.
Further, in order to reduce the power consumption of the terminal device, the base station instructs the mobile terminal to reduce the transmission power (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-326754).
Among the image forming apparatuses, such as a multi function peripheral for forming an image by receiving a print job from the terminal, and the like, the apparatus which has the function as the access point of the wireless communication has been prepared. In general, the image forming apparatus controls the power consumption by changing the power mode to a power saving mode when the standby state in which a job is not executed continues for a predetermined time. In order to receive the job from the terminal device even though the image forming apparatus is operated in the power saving mode, it is necessary to enable the wireless communication function.
However, incase that the wireless communication unit has the function as the access point, it is necessary to repeatedly transmit the beacon as described above. Therefore, it is difficult to control the power consumption.